I'm Right Here Besides You
by SiliKatie
Summary: She was dead, the first one to die in this school just by her own mistakes. She felt miserable and she couldn't just leave him after everything she has done. She needed to be right by his side and make sure he got out of the school alive. Thought the question is, is she really dead? MaizonoxNaegi! Still need to get better at these summaries, but please enjoy the story!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I am so very very sorry I have not updated My Candy Love Story ;A; I have been so caught up in school I haven't been able to update my stories and also I've been pretty much on writers block really on that, but I promise I will get back to it soon! But for now I have created this new story for you guys and I hope you guys will like it since Dangan Ronpa had just came out like two months ago! Since the anime is already finished, I might as well make a story about Sayaka's point of view on how she is still besides Naegi no matter what even though she's already dead, so I hope you guys enjoy this story and I promise I will keep this up to date this time 3 **

Sayaka's P.O.V

_How long has it been? An hour? A day? I'm not even sure anymore, but what I do know is that I'm dead. I was too greedy on this, to kill someone and frame someone else for this murder I have created. Just why?! Why did I ever try to do this?_

_ Naegi-kun...he trusted me, he was truly there for me when I broke down seeing my members, my friends lying on the floor. T-They looked so dead, I wasn't there for them when they needed their leader...I couldn't accept that! I had to think of a way to get out, just to only find the truth of what happened to my friends...but I should have just believed and trusted Naegi-kun instead of trying to frame him when I killed someone. _

_Kuwata-kun..he was trying to help me, convince me that we would all get out together and that video Monobear showed us wasn't real, that it was a trap for us to go into despair and try to kill each other._

_ I didn't listen to him and instead of me trying to kill him, I was the one who got killed instead. He...didn't mean to kill me, I know, he was just trying to that knife away from me, but ended up accidentally killing me instead._

_ Since that event happened and I knew Naegi-kun would find my dead body in here since this was his room after all, a class trial would be happening soon. I knew I had to do something, Kuwata-kun would put the blame on Naegi-kun for my death since I died in his bathroom and of course everyone would suspect that it was him too._

_I...just couldn't let that happened, despite that I tried to frame him for just to save myself and get out of this awful school, he was there for me. He promised he wouldn't let anyone kill me and that he'll make sure we both got out of here alive. I knew that he was going to feel guilty for not keeping that promise, but it's not his fault that this happened, it's mine. He couldn't die, he had to keep going and get out of this school of despair alive no matter what happens. _

_Just before I was about to die, I used all the strength I had left in me and wrote Kuwata's first name by using my blood and writing it with my left hand, since my right wrist was pretty broken and I couldn't move it at all._

_ I prayed and hoped it was just enough to save Naegi-kun's life and the others too as well. With all that strength I had used up, I slowly slid down to my knees as my eyes were closed shut, bringing me into eternal darkness with one thing in my mind. _

**"I love you Naegi-kun, and I'm sorry for everything"**


	2. Chapter 1: Tragic Surprise

Chapter 1: **Tragic Surprise**

Sayaka's P.O.V

I looked at my dead body sadly in front of the shower room. This wasn't suppose to happen, this shouldn't have happened at all!

Though…..now that I think about it...I went through so much despair and I didn't care for anyone but myself.

UGH! I kicked the door harshly and somehow, I actually managed to hit it. That was pretty strange, I'm a ghost, I'm not suppose to be able to touch anything or anyone.

I was confused at how I was able to do that, though….I slowly turned my head to look over at my physical body that was lying against the back of the shower with blood smeared all over the place.

I shivered seeing it at sight, though I couldn't help looking at it since I wondered if I could still be alive.

But instead of me being able to come up closer to my body to investigate more, I heard a slight creak opening from behind me, which caused me to snap my head towards the door to see the person I thought I would never seen in my life again.

My eyes started to sting, my heart shattered. In front of my eyes, I see the boy I fell in love with from a long time ago.

"N-Naegi-kun!" I cried out happily to him, but despite that I cried out to him happily, my voice dropped as I remembered he couldn't hear me nor see me, which broken my heart even more.

Despite on how happy and sad I was to see him, I gasped at the expression I saw on his face. His face was clearly very pale and his eyes were wide with fright. Within in a few minutes, he let out a terrible and frightening scream before completely fainting and collapsing towards the ground with a hard thud.

I looked over at his limped body worriedly , hoping he was okay before looking back at my body. I could understand how he felt by seeing it since it was a very frightening sight to see.

Why didn't I just listen to him? I thought to myself.

I regretfully smacked my against the walls inside the shower room before walking over to Naegi-kun's fainted body. I slowly knelt down to him, tearing up slightly.

I loved him, I always will love him and I am not ever going to leave his side.

This school of despair….was just a way for whoever is behind this to amuse our deaths and despair to them.

I clenched my fists tightly into little balls as tears furiously slid down my cheeks. I was about to scream until I heard Naegi-kun's voice.

"M-Maizono-san...I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..." he mumbled quietly. I didn't know if he was awake, clenching onto his jacket as I wept tears. "It's n-not your fault N-Naegi-kun!" It's not your fault!" I chocked out.

I wished he could hear me say that, but I figured he wouldn't. After a few minutes of hugging onto his body, I heard footsteps nearby. It was then I realized that the others got worried that Naegi-kun and I were gone for too long so they went out to go check if we were alright.

The first three people I saw came into the room was Kirigiri-san, Asahina-san, and Fujisaki-san. Their faces were horrified as they saw my body and we all jumped from the sounds of the speakers.

_"A corpse has been found, a class trial will be coming up_ soon." and then the speakers went off. Everything was silent for a few moments, no one moved their places as fear and despair starter to linger over them.

Though it didn't last long when Kirigiri-san spoke up, "Asahina, Fujisaki, call Oogami-san to get Naegi-kun out of here, I'll check Maizono-san's body for a moment. " she ordered them calmly.

_Was she not afraid of any of this at all?_ I thought to myself. It was strange of her but I guess there has to be some of us who have to be calm at a time like this.

When Fujisaki-san and Asahina-san left the bathroom, I wached Kirigiri-san walk over slowly towards my body. Once she got close enough, she knelt down to my body and placed a hand on my neck to check if I had a pulse which surely I knew I didn't.

But that was when I got caught off guard by her words, "A faint pulse...she's still alive..., just in a coma if I'm correct..." I heard whisper in relief.

_I'm alive?! B-But how is that even possible?! Was this the reason why I am seeing everything that is happening right now? _I thought to myself.

I felt the tears flow through my eyes, I was happy and relieved but...what would happen to my body...? The thought of wondering what would happen to my body haunted me, but for what I cared about right now was everyone's safety.

I looked back at the bathroom door to see Oogami-san picking up Naegi-kun's limped body and taking him to the gym where everyone else was. The last person who was left in the room was Kirigiri-san, who seemed to be looking at my ghostly figure.

_Can she see me? _I thought to myself curiously.

"We'll bring you back Maizono-san, just wait a little longer..." She whispered to me before heading out of the bathroom, leaving me alone in the room.

I slowly smiled and stood up from my spot before whispering two words to her as she left...

**_Thank you_**

* * *

_**First chapter of the story done! 3 Man this took a long time to write, I'll try to update some of my others stories as well! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys again soon! **_


End file.
